


The Misadventures of Mark Tuan

by marktuan



Category: GOT7, GOT7 (KPOP), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crack, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marktuan/pseuds/marktuan
Summary: Mark just wanted to be a successful rapper but between pleasing his parents and the difficulties of a new culture and friends, he barely has the time to think about himself, especially when his roommate is forlorn over a cheating lover, succumbing to the depths of post-dating depression.





	1. Mark's Arrival

The key slotted into the hole, the young man quickly letting himself in. He wanted nothing more than to collapse in his bed. Meeting his roommate would have to wait until the morning, he was in no shape to start a conversation, besides it was nearing midnight, it was unlikely the other would be awake; however, just as he tiptoed in, Mark froze at the sorry sight.

 

From the couch about five feet away from him he spotted a round face with puffy cheeks and red eyes. His heart immediately leapt with concern despite not even knowing the other's name. “Hey,” he greeted lamely, “you okay?”

 

The voice that replied was confused, “J-Jackson?” Was he expecting someone else?

 

“Mark, actually… Shit, am I in the wrong room?” A sinking feeling lurched in his stomach.

 

“Oh my God— I’m so sorry,” he began, desperate as his bunched fists rubbed away what Mark presumed to be tears. The boy stood, revealing his lanky figure before he bowed politely, a soft sniffle eliciting from his nose. “This is definitely your dorm, I was just… Never mind, ah, I’m so embarrassed. I didn’t think you'd come until tomorrow morning,”

 

“Oh, I mean, I can leave if you want?” Now Mark really felt like he was intruding, guilt consuming him as he began to back out.

 

“No, no, here, I’ll help.”

 

The figure came closer and picked up Mark’s luggage, a forced smile spread on his face. Mark tried to hold onto his own stuff, feeling increasingly guilty, but the other insisted.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” he felt the need to help, after all, this kid was his roommate, at least for the next year, and he had planned to have a good relationship with him.

 

“Yeah,” came his simple reply while showing Mark to his room. “I’m sorry, again.” He mentioned, but Mark waved it off. “Earlier my boyfriend came by— well, ex-boyfriend, now.” The other finished their sentence with some kind of strangled sob.

 

“I’m sorry,” Mark said, his eyes widening. He didn't know whether to feel bad about walking in on such an intimate moment or relieved that he did. Mark wasn't a professional with relationships but he sure as hell knew how badly they could destroy people. “…I don’t know what to say.” He openly admitted and the stranger shook his head.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s fine. These aren't the best of terms to meet on, I had it all planned out. We were going to be best friends,” the kid snorted hopefully and Mark smiled. “Instead I made things awkward, I’m sorry.”

 

“We can still be friends, nothing’s awkward. You sure you're going to be alright?” Mark stifled a yawn as he looked at the stranger.

 

There was a moment of silence before the boy nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He assured, “You must be exhausted, though, don’t let me keep you up.”

 

Mark nodded, “I know it’s not much help coming from a stranger, and it’s a total cliché but: if it's meant to be, it will be.”

 

The boy's smile lifted his features, head nodding in silent agreement. He cleared his throat and lingered by the door. “This is all so backwards,” he stated, scratching his arm nervously, “I’m Bambam, by the way.”

 

Mark climbed into bed, day clothes and all — he couldn’t be bothered to undress, let alone unpack.

 

“Bambam, cute.”

 

There was a soft laugh and then a click: the lights went out and Bambam left.

 

Morning came and passed, Mark didn’t get up until late afternoon. It was only when he heard a door slam that he jolted out of bed and went to investigate. He stumbled in on a frustrated roommate, his fists that had yesterday wiped tears were now quivering at his side.

 

“Bambam?” Mark questioned, strained.

 

The boy seemed to deflate in Mark’s presence and dejectedly he announced, “It’s not meant to be.”

 

Mark knew what he meant.

 

\- - -

The atmosphere of the café was just as Bambam described. Warm and welcoming with the strong scent of coffee.

 

“Apology accepted, this place is a hidden gem.” Mark teased, he hadn’t needed an apology in the first place but Bambam was unstoppable. He supposed one coffee being bought for him wouldn't hurt.

 

“I knew you’d like it,” he said, smiling proudly. “Jinyoung makes the best coffee. What’re you having?”

 

“Americano will do.” Mark squinted at the menu, the Korean characters looking like alphabet soup.

 

“Bambam!” a voice chirruped from behind the counter and as Mark looked up to see the two greet he was awestruck by the glossy black tendrils of a young man too pretty to be stuck behind a counter in a low-key café.

 

“Jinyoung, meet Mark: my roommate.” Bambam motioned toward the brunet who’s cheeks lit up like lights on Christmas as soon as the attention was on him.

 

Jinyoung waved, eyes creasing into happy crescents. “Mark, nice to meet you!” he said, his voice syrupy smooth. Mark’s mouth opened like a fish out of water before he finally mustered the will to reply.

 

“…I-I’ve heard so much about your coffee.”

 

The young barista’s jaw dropped and he nudged Bambam across the counter, the younger boy bursting into childish giggles. “What did I tell you? His expectations are too high for my mediocre coffee,” blushing as well, the dark haired male scoffed.

 

“It’s true,” Bambam insisted, “it’s the greatest, forget Starbucks.”

 

“Bambam!” Jinyoung whined.

 

Mark grinned, amused, and without even realising it he felt enamoured by the sight. He already saw a future as part of the trio: they were just the type of guys his mother would want him to be around. He wanted to be around them.

 

Jinyoung started making their requested drinks while Bambam headed to the toilet leaving Mark to make awkward small talk. “The coffee smells great,” he mused.

 

The other man began to laugh, so hard he had to cover his mouth to stop. Mark blushed incredibly, his cheeks burning. “—I’m sorry,” Jinyoung managed, “I don’t mean to laugh, you’re just so cute,” he stated bluntly.

 

The older averted his attention to the counter where he picked at the wood with a bashful grin.

 

“The coffee beans we use aren’t cheap, my dad imports them from abroad.”

 

“Does your family own the place?” Mark eased into the conversation, biting his lip.

 

“I suppose so, I’ve always wanted a café. I know it's a simple dream but I’m content.” Jinyoung shrugged.

 

“You own this place yourself?” Mark’s eyes widened as he looked up, finally meeting Jinyoung’s sleek cat eyes over the whipped cream of Bambam’s iced frappé.

 

“Yeah, well, my father helped fund it in the beginning but I honestly owe the publicity to Bambam, he actually blogs.” The raven haired male brought the drinks over. “One frappé, one Americano.” He said, pointing to each beverage. “I’m sure you don’t really want to talk about coffee beans and the café, but hey, I close up in about 2 hours, if you and Bambam are still here I’ll come sit a while. I heard what happened and, I think you’re something good. Have a nice day, Mark.”

 

Jinyoung's words were odd, he felt like he’d got more than what he bargained for. He was grateful that Bambam had taken to him almost immediately and that his friends were just as nice. Mark didn’t want to disappoint but he felt like he had quite a bit of pressure on him suddenly.

 

When Bambam returned, Mark had already found them a booth to sit in. After several minutes of them discussing their classes Bambam stopped sipping his drink.

 

“I feel like I should explain myself,” he said solemnly.

 

“You don’t have to.” Mark lowered his coffee to look at Bambam seriously. The boy fumbled with the cardboard wrapped around the cup. “No, I want to.” He took a deep breath and looked toward the window. “The guy who broke up with me last night is called Jackson, you arrived just after he stormed out— we had an argument. I was getting worried that he was too friendly with other people, the type of friendly where you suspect something is going on and…” Bambam looked at Mark who just nodded in response. “I brought it up — it was stupid, I shouldn’t have: the timing was all off, for God’s sake, we were watching a movie.”

 

“I think it’s good you brought it up,” Mark insisted.

 

“I don’t know, right about now it feels like the biggest mistake I've ever made.” He sighed, obviously conflicted.

 

Not knowing either of the boys at all, Mark didn’t know what he could suggest. He reached for his drink and murmured around the rim, “If he reacted that way, I’m sure you’ll look back one day and be thankful you didn’t waste your time on him.”

 

“I hope so,” Bambam picked up his coffee. “So, I may have looked you up when I found out the name of my roommate,” a subject change that had Mark cringing a little. What embarrassing things had his roommate already seen? “You’re good at soccer, are you going to try out for the team at Seoul Arts?”

 

“Ah… Maybe? If I’m good enough.”

 

The two continued to talk about the teams and try-outs, classes and the campus, discovering they had several classes together and the names of a few more friends that he'd likely be introduced to later.

 

\- - -

Time flew by and Jinyoung had joined them after closing up most of the café.

 

“Well, I, for one, am glad he's gone.”

 

They were back to speaking about this Jackson character.

 

“I think I love him,” Bambam argued.

 

“No, you don't. He’s not good for you,” Jinyoung began to count reasons on his fingers, “he took drugs, he used your money for gambling, he never was where he said he was, he never did the things he promised — is Jackson even his real name?”

 

Mark noticed Jinyoung was passionate about Bambam’s relationship ending. It even began to persuade him, who had no personal account, to agree Jackson was good for nothing.

 

However, Bambam still begged to differ. “Don’t be stupid,” a pout formed on his lips and he crossed his arms. Jinyoung turned to Mark whose eyes bulged at the sudden request.

 

“Tell him he needs to move on!”

 

Mark, who had never been good with words let alone on a situation he wasn't even there for, just stared with his mouth agape.

 

“You can’t ask him things like this, he doesn’t know Jackson.”

 

“Well I do, and he's no good for you. I vetoed him the second you introduced him. You should have listened,” Jinyoung shrugged, stirring his drink. The two finally seemed to simmer and Jinyoung continued as though nothing had happened. “So Mark, what do you do?”

 

“I’m majoring in music, minoring performing arts.” He answered systematically. Jinyoung nodded, his eyes narrowing.

 

“You look good enough to be the next big thing, the next Justin Bieber.” His tone was light and laughter followed, Mark hoped he was joking but laughed all the same.

 

“I dunno, I was aiming more for the next Kendrick Lamar,” he informed and the two gasped.

 

“A rapper?” Bambam grinned, “That’s so cool.”

 

“I know a couple rappers,” Jinyoung announced. Mark and Bambam quirked a brow.

 

“You’ve never told me this,”

 

“There are a lot of things I haven't told you, this fact was pointless until now,” Jinyoung told Bambam before he turned to Mark, his chin resting on the palms of his hands. “My friend’s name is JB, alias wise. It’s just his initials, though, nothing special. You should meet him one day.”

 

“At one of your notorious parties,” Bambam added.

 

Mark looked between the two, excitement lighting his features. “I’d love to.”

 

As Jinyoung began telling stories of drunken escapades at his house, Bambam seemed a lot more interested in his phone. Suddenly with an exclamation of 'Oh!' the Thai boy was on his feet. “Ah, I just remembered I forgot to submit my assignment. Mark, I'll meet you back at the dorm.”

 

Mark watched as the boy hurried out of the store leaving him and Jinyoung, who looked as though he had something to say, alone. The strongly accented man turned to Mark and rolled his eyes.

 

“You realise he's not _actually_ gone to submit an assignment,”

 

The Korean-American, who had no reason not to believe Bambam's words gave Jinyoung an enquiring gaze.

 

“First of all, _he doesn't have an assignment_ , because if he did I would have done half of it myself. Secondly, I saw who he was texting.”

 

“Jackson?” Mark guessed.

 

“Ding ding ding,” Jinyoung sighed. “He’s just hurting himself running back into his arms so easily.”

 

The way things looked like they were going, Bambam and Jackson just looked like they were going through a rough patch. There was an obvious distaste between Jinyoung and Jackson and Mark didn’t know whether he was just being a good friend or if there were feelings involved. Either way, it was a really complicated situation.

 

“You have to help him stay away from Jackson so he can move on. Not only has this happened before but I've seen Jackson misbehave with my own eyes at my own party. That's why he's never invited. Bambam just won't listen to me.”

 

As much as Mark wasn’t about sitting back and letting things happen that he could easily help with, he didn’t feel like he was in the right to interfere.

 

Jinyoung didn't seem to mind the lack of reply from the older male, it wasn't like he expected him to say anything on a guy that he didn't know – he just wanted to make his own opinion known. “I’m going to finish up, you can leave, by all means, I don’t expect you to wait around. I’ll be heading home after this, anyway.”

 

“I’ll help,” Mark offered, Jinyoung locking up alone just didn’t seem fair plus he liked his company.

 

Before Jinyoung could argue, Mark was taking his mug to the kitchen, tossing Bambam’s to-go cup away as he did. The black haired man smiled as Mark helped, appreciating silently.

 

The two didn’t speak much but just being aware that the other was there was enough comfort. It was only silent for five minutes, ten at the most until they were done.

 

“Thanks so much,” Jinyoung smiled, giving the store a once over. “It looks perfect. Do you want to take home some baked goods in payment?”

 

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it.”

 

“No, I insist.”

 

“I’m not much of a sweet tooth, but maybe you could do me a favour?” Mark asked.

 

“Of course, what’s it?”

 

“I don’t know the way back.”

 

Jinyoung began to laugh heartily again, a hand over his mouth as his eyes disappeared and Mark felt his cheeks burning again.

 

“Oh my God,” he murmured into the back of his hand before beckoning Mark outside. “C'mon, I’ll walk you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's nice to meet you. thank you for reading the first chapter of my story, i hope you're enjoying! if so, why not leave a comment? i know the first chapter is pretty boring considering it's just introducing most of the characters but hopefully the next few chapters will get interesting. i'm so excited for this story because i actually have all of it planned out, it's just putting my raw thoughts into chapters now. thanks again!


	2. Classmates

When Mark got home that night, Jinyoung didn't stay long. In fact, he merely walked Mark to the University gates then turned on his heels and headed home without so much as a goodbye. Granted, he got an odd call before sprinting down the street.

Retracing his and Bambam's earlier steps led him back to their dorm where he found the door ajar. Finding it suspicious, Mark checked the number of the dorm several times before he cautiously nudged it open and ducked his head in. The stench of coffee was strong enough to scrunch his nose but nothing else seemed misplaced.

Atop the coffee table, Bambam's laptop illuminated the room giving the area a soft glow. When he came closer, making sure to close the door, he realised he was looking at Bambam’s blog. Just like Jinyoung had said there were many posts about the coffee shop specials making the male smile.

"Sorry I ditched you. 

Startled, Mark straightened up and his ears tinged red almost immediately having been caught snooping. "It's fine, I wasn’t–" 

"It’s alright, I don’t put anything  _that_  revealing on my blog." Bambam laughed as he approached, a towel around his shoulders, soaked hair haphazardly sprawled across his forehead. Mark rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It’s lame, I know." He walked to the small kitchenette that the dorm provided and plucked a mug of coffee from the cheap machine. "Want one?" 

"No, no," Mark argued, grinning. "I think it’s cool. I could never keep up with a blog, besides, nobody would read it. There’s nothing interesting going on in my life." He added an extra shake of his head, denying the hot coffee. 

The younger walked over and took a seat on the sofa, looking back at Mark. "Honestly, in the beginning, it was just somewhere to put my thoughts, I almost didn’t want people to read it but," he paused, shrugging, "then people started to comment and advise me and I really liked meeting and talking to new people."

Mark took a seat on the sofa and glanced at the laptop again. “So do you actually meet up with internet friends?”

"Sometimes," he hummed, looking up at the ceiling in though while biting his plump lower lip. "Of course I have to scope them out a little bit, you know, make sure they aren’t–" 

" _Forty year old men_?" Mark finished and they both laughed.

"Yeah," Bambam nodded.

"My mom was so afraid of me being on the internet, I guess that’s why I became an outdoors kid."

"I'm the opposite." He noted, although it was obvious from the beginning.

"That’s not bad, though," Mark felt the need to add.

"I know." Bambam seemed content with the reaction, he didn’t mind what people thought. Now that his blog was quite popular it reached people he knew in real life and when they’d speak to him about it, he wasn’t shamed. A couple people felt the same way as Mark, neutral, some used it to keep a tab on Bambam (like Jinyoung) and others seemed to think it was attention seeking. He tried not to let it get to him either way.

"So what do you post about?" Mark asked, kicking off his shoes so that he could hug his knees and shuffle closer to the younger boy.

"Just everything," Bambam explained, scrolling aimlessly. He came to a halt at a few text posts. "Like, it’s not an everyday thing, just when something interesting happens or my thoughts get the best of me and I need an outlet." Mark nodded along, not making a sound but Bambam knew he was listening. "These few posts are about Jackson..."

Mark glanced at the screen and felt as though he was reaching out to an intimate side of Bambam he wasn’t sure he was at the right level of friendship to access just yet. So far, the young Thai had been open so Mark didn’t see why not.

"So this is a more recent one, about how I was going to bring up the cheating thing, here are the replies. People really do have some good advice on here," Bambam's voice seemed to get lower, more of a whisper. Mark eyed the boy cautiously, not wanting to probe. He put the laptop aside and turned fully to face the older.

Mark sat up straight, legs crossed. His brow quirked in a questioning manner.

"I know that you must be sick of hearing about Jackson but I can’t help it. I think I’m obsessed." Bambam confessed, his fingers rubbing against one another. "I really love him and I just can’t believe it could be over like this," he sighs but Mark lets him speak his mind, "it was the can’t eat, can’t sleep, reach-for-the-stars, over-the-fence, world series kind of love. He made me feel things that I never knew I could, you know? He just made me feel safe and he’s the only proper boyfriend I ever had. When everyone gave me disapproving looks for being who I was, coming out to the world, it was Jackson, Jinyoung and me against the world." Bambam bit his lip and offered a grin, "Now, you're a part of the squad."

Mark gave an affirmative nod and Bambam turned to the screen. 

"So, as I was saying: some people said it was a bad idea to bring it up, that I should stop creating problems for myself and just be happy with how it was. Some said I needed evidence but majority of them agreed with you, Mark," Bambam scrolled through the seemingly endless comments. "They said it's good to air things out that are bothering me, especially because relationships work on trust and that's something I believe in wholeheartedly but I'm afraid he thinks I can't trust him at all, he stormed out before I could really explain."

Mark reached out and placed his hand over Bambam's. He didn't know what to say – he knew what he wanted to say, how he wanted to ask where he'd ran off before but he wanted to wait until Bambam told him himself. "You did the right thing." he decided on the reassuring approach. "Hopefully he'll be smart enough to realise that and he will come back. If not, well, he's really not worth the effort. You're a good person, Bambam, I can already tell." 

Suddenly Bambam closed his laptop, his smile pressed thin as he placed the laptop on the coffee table and stood up. "Thanks, Mark, really." he said, "I'm going to go to sleep now. Do you start classes tomorrow?"

Mark tensed up, "Ah, yeah," he was definitely nervous and Bambam's smile widened. 

"You'll be fine, I think we have most of the same classes. Jinyoung has classes on Monday and Wednesday."

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah, he's taking business because that's what his dad would like, though he's really into acting. You should see the movies he made sometime." Bambam seemed a lot more relaxed as he leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom. "So he takes business classes on a Monday and theatre on Wednesdays. I don't have class on Wednesday so usually I go watch him rehearse." Bambam added before he pointed to the bed. "Goodnight, Mark."

"Goodnight," Mark's smile grew wide as he heard the other exaggerate the 'a' in his name as an 'o' sound and stood up, ready to take a shower himself. He headed for the bathroom and took a glance at the kitchen wondering if he could clean up for Bambam. Everything seemed clean as is, so he advanced to the bathroom where he started the shower and began removing his clothes. Just as he took off his boxers and piled them on the toilet lid, he caught a glimpse of white and red in the trash can. Upon closer inspection he realised it was tissues, blood soaked. Quirking a brow, Mark wondered why Bambam didn't tell him about it though if he suffered a nosebleed, why would he? Still, the older was suspicious as he backed away, trying not to think about it.

Passing the mirror, Mark noticed something else out of place. Painkillers and a small travel-sized first aid kid. The bandages were gone. Mark frowned, dipping his fingers under the sprays of the shower. These weren't the usual for _just a nosebleed_ , he realised, but couldn't remember seeing any injuries on Bambam's body, despite the boy wearing shorts and a short-sleeved shirt to bed. He wondered if he should ask but seeing as Bambam was asleep, now, he didn't want to intrude. Forcing himself to overlook it, Mark climbed into the shower and later went to bed. 

\- - -

Mark got up alone the next morning, his eyes barely open as he brushed his teeth. Memories to be had flashed in his mind and he thought of the fun times ahead of him, the new friends and the new experiences. Speaking of which, he should be bashing elbows with Bambam in a race to finish brushing his teeth before either got spat on however his future morning nemesis was nowhere to be found and come to think of it there was silence throughout the whole dorm. Mark finished cleaning up, ran a comb through his mousy locks and popped a pimple before leaving and peeking into the living area.  

"Bambam?" he called out but no one replied. He brought a hand to the nape of his neck and scratched until he coaxed a yawn, arms reaching high into the air while spiderman sock-clad feet thumped across the floor. Knocking once on the other's door, Mark ducked his head inside and noticed a small lump under the quilt covers. "You okay?" he asked.

It took a moment for Bambam to compose himself but the lighter-haired boy lifted his head from under the covers and sighed. "I think I'm going to skip first period, it's not a class we have together, anyway. I forgot to do the homework and I can't really face my teacher... Do you mind going alone? I'll text Jinyoung to meet you outside the dorms." There was something off about his voice that Mark couldn't quite figure out but he nodded in understanding and closed the door.

"It's fine. See you later," he bid before collecting what he was going to wear from the suitcase he still hadn't unpacked and tested out his greeting in the mirror by the door.

By the time he was fully ready in a casual white tee, a simple red plaid over-shirt, skinny jeans and some sneakers it was five past eight and his phone vibrated on the counter. 

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER**  
Hey, it's Jinyoungie.  
Bambam gave me your number,  
I'm outside. Your class is on the  
way to mine so I don't mind  
walking you. Again. ;)

Mark smiled at the text, his cheeks unknowingly glowing. Even Jinyoung's texts were cute – he really was something else. He couldn't help but notice the sarcasm laced within his words. Mark knew that even if he hadn't announced who it was, he would surely guess it in one. He quickly grabbed his backpack and headed for the door but not before he noticed Bambam's bag. Sifting through the contents, he pulled out his planner and found the most recent piece of homework. After taking a photo of what the younger had to do, Mark headed to the stairs and exited the building. 

"Over here," Jinyoung called out, raising his hand as he approached. He had been leaning against the wall waiting for Mark and pointed to his watch. "What took you so long, I've been here since eight-o-five," he scoffed, playfully reprimanding the other. Mark laughed softly. 

"What, it's eight-o-seven now, I took the stairs."

"Show off," Jinyoung shoved Mark gently and then headed for the main building. "How did you find the bed?"

"The bed?" Mark quirked a brow and let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, well I used to be Bambam's roommate but not even a month went by and I couldn't stand the stingy room and creaky bed." Jinyoung complained, his nose scrunching in disgust.

Mark smiled and shrugged, "It's not bad. I'm a heavy sleeper and I don't move around much, anyway." He looked at the sky and smiled at the sun, it was wonderful first day weather. 

"So did Bambam tell you why he wasn't coming in, 'cause I checked his blog and he hasn't updated the world." 

"No– well, I mean, he said it was because he didn't do his homework and couldn't face his teacher." Mark informed, rubbing his arm. He wondered if he should tell Jinyoung about the tissues and bandages but by the way the other threw his head back and laughed heartily, Mark didn't think it was the right time.

The raven-haired male couldn't stop. His eyes disappeared and his grin stretched from ear to ear, laughter spilling from plump lips and although Mark thought it was quite insensitive he couldn't help but admit that he looked beautiful. How someone could laugh so hard and not look like they were about to crap themselves was certainly a talent. Mark bet that he was one of those pretty cryers. 

"Don't get me wrong, I love Bambam wholeheartedly, but that kid can't make up a plausible lie for his life." Jinyoung sighed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye as he held the door open for Mark. He bowed his head and stepped inside, startled by the amount of people rushing by, getting to class and chattering. "It's probably something to do with Jackson, but you already knew that." the darker haired male stated matter of factly. He glanced around and suddenly pulled a guy by the collar, almost throwing him into Mark. 

Mark exclaimed a startled noise, eyes wide. 

"This is Choi Youngjae." Jinyoung introduced and the younger boy, also startled, looked between Jinyoung and Mark. 

"Hi, I'm Mark." Mark held out his hand to the other and Youngjae smiled. He had one of those smiles that scrunched up his whole face and it was certainly charming.

" **American!** " Youngjae beamed, " **Hi... name is, uh... Choi Youngjae.** " As the younger spoke in broken English, Mark felt his grin widening while Jinyoung threw a hand over his face and groaned. " **It's a nice day.** " Youngjae continued. 

" **It is a nice day,** " Mark laughed, continuing. When he saw Youngjae's puzzled face struggling to put together another sentence he began to shake his hands. "It's okay, it's okay. I know some Korean."

"Oh thank God," Youngjae said in a more comfortable tone as he reached out and threw a fist toward Mark. Before it hit Mark's chest, Jinyoung's hand darted out and caught it. 

"He likes to hit people," he explained to the American, "I told him it's better to hit on than to hit but he hasn't taken my advice." Jinyoung smirked toward Youngjae causing him to blush and hit Jinyoung instead. The two chuckled. Mark glanced at his phone and texted Bambam, asking him if he was okay and where they would meet and as he waited for a reply Jinyoung and Youngjae gossiped. Suddenly a bell chimed and a stampede of students ran every which way to get to class. 

"See you guys later," Youngjae said, running off to join another friend while Jinyoung grabbed for Mark's hand.

Mark's eyes widened but he was also thankful that Jinyoung guided him through the crowd. Jinyoung took him down several hallways and he was in awe of how big the university was, he was sure to get lost if he was alone. "Youngjae's actually got an apprenticeship at my dad's place, and just before you ask, no, I had no say. He really worked hard for it." 

"I wasn't going to say." Mark scoffed, trying to keep up with Jinyoung's long strides. Suddenly the boy stopped and he ruffled Mark's hair. 

"Ah, why do I feel so proud of you right now." he chuckled, raising his hands excitedly. "My son, have a good day at school." He joked. Mark blushed and laughed along, shying away from the attention as he opened the door. 

"Thanks, Jinyoung."

"I'll pick you up after school for ice cream," he said, blowing a kiss toward Mark. The older pretended to grab the air and placed the kiss on his heart and they shared a silent laugh before Mark walked into the room. He made a beeline around several students and tried to take a seat furthest away from the board but his plans to avoid the limelight were ceased by a booming voice.

"Mark Tuan?" the professor called out.

"Yeah... sir?" Mark turned and politely bowed. 

"Come and introduce yourself to the class, don't hurry and sit down yet." 

"Ah, right." Mark cleared his throat and walked back to the front of the class and looked around, avoiding the gazes of the students as he preferred the sight of the decorated walls. "My name's Mark and I'm all the way from America and uh..." At the moment he was still learning Korean so his phrases were very limited to basic greetings and sentences. "I hope we can get along. I don't know Korean very well, uh..." He glanced to his side, seeing the professor staring right at him and though he seemed to silently cheer Mark on, the boy had nothing more to say. Awkwardly he sat down minutes after the professor finished up for him. 

\- - -

Mark rubbed his arm after sitting down at the cafeteria table and pulled a face. Bambam was with them now and he was eating quickly which Mark thought was an excuse not to speak and it was working because Jinyoung didn't like it when people spoke with their mouth full. 

"What's wrong?" Jinyoung asked Mark, noticing the pain in his features.

"Just some ass who knocked me into a locker."

"Wait, what?" The raven-haired male's eyes widened and even Bambam stopped eating to look at Mark.  

The oldest looked between the other two and then shrugged, wincing a little before shaking his head. "It's nothing, not even bruised. I don't even know how it hurt so much. It wasn't hard, I guess I'll start going to gym." Mark tried to laugh it off, letting go of his arm and beginning to eat his sandwich, trying Bambam's excuse.

Jinyoung pushed his sleeves up, "I swear to God if––" but Bambam's hand pulled him to sit back down after he abruptly stood, some attention from around the room was drawn to the trio. Jinyoung glared at the youngest but deep down he knew it was better to stay low. Mark frowned, not because he disapproved but because he was confused by the reaction. He barely knew these boys for two days and they were already ready to fight for him. 

"What did he look like?" Bambam's voice was strained, it was probably the tenth and so words he'd spoken that day. 

"Brown hair, really tall, baby face. Guys, I'm okay. It was an accident." Mark brushed off.

"Accidents don't make you wince. Did he apologise?" Jinyoung crossed his arms and frowned, his appetite suddenly disappearing.

Mark shook his head in reply.

" _Kim Yugyeom_." Bambam and Jinyoung said in unison just as Youngjae joined them with a banana. 

"Guys, did you see what was on the menu?"

Jinyoung frowned and disassociated himself for a moment, Mark could feel his stare on his face, his cheeks involuntarily warming with colour because of it. Bambam turned to the new addition to the table and asked, "What?"

"Cucumbers." Youngjae shuddered and Mark quirked a brow. "I almost cried." he said, obviously exaggerating. 

"Tweet it," Bambam snorted.

Mark would have laughed but Youngjae then asked, "Why did you guys say Kim Yugyeom in a weird twin-like way when I sat down, personally I felt offended that you said it as I sat down but now I'm curious." He wished people would let it go now, regretting making a fuss. 

"He's jealous of Mark," Jinyoung announced.

"We don't know that." Mark interjected. 

"Oh boy," Youngjae scoffed, "that kid is trouble no matter which way you look at it. I'll bet my life he's scared you'll become more popular than him, that's why he'll mess with you and try to embarrass you. He was the same when I got my apprenticeship and people were congratulating me." Youngjae explained and Mark nodded.

"Someone needs to teach him a lesson, he can't just walk around thinking he's the _God blessed kingka_ , like the sun shines out of his ass or something." Jinyoung scowled, evidently bothered by the simple thought. He didn't really seem that bad when Mark had met him, there were people worse than him back in his hometown. "Seriously, if you guys would just let me have at him, I swear, we'd never see him again. He'd run at the mere sight of us."  

"There's no need for violence." Bambam hummed, returning to his food. Mark watched the younger two eat while Jinyoung still seemed very worked up. He reached over and caressed Jinyoung's shoulder. 

"It was one time, it's fine, if it happens again I'll give him a lesson myself." 

That breached a smile on Jinyoung's face. "I like you. I'll keep you." Jinyoung mumbled, Mark just smiled in reply. He continued to smile until his eyes met the watery one's of Bambam and concern suddenly twisted his features.

"Hey Bambam," Mark called out and the boy suddenly perked up, briefly wiping his eyes, "let's go to class. I don't wanna be late and ridiculed." The younger stood with a small nod and headed for the door. Before Mark ran after him he waved to Youngjae and Jinyoung. "See you guys later." 

When Mark and Bambam exited the eating hall he guided Bambam to the nearest restroom and locked the disabled door behind them. "You okay? You didn't have to come to class at all today if you're still sad. It's okay to have emotions, Bambam."

"I don't know." Bambam pouted. Mark quickly wrapped his arms around the lankier frame and played with Bambam's hair. He felt his shirt growing wet and Bambam's body shook. 

"Hey, why don't we give in your homework and go for a walk?"

"I didn't do my h-homework and I don't want you to miss class f-for me being stupid." Bambam admitted.

"It's okay,  _I did it_." Mark pointed out, rubbing Bambam's back with tentative fingers. "Besides, it won't be much to catch up on."

"It'll make you look bad, already skipping class." 

"Don't sweat it," Mark brushed off. It didn't bother him, he needed to make sure Bambam was okay. "You'll get through this." He hoped that by the end of the week the boy would be back to normal, or at least better. Jackson didn't seem to come to the university so that was a plus side. Mark gave Bambam a final squeeze, it was supposed to be a loving gesture but instead the boy cried out – that was until he bit his lip to prevent the noise. Mark quirked a brow but Bambam just hugged him once more. 

"You're the best, Mark. I don't deserve you." 

"Don't say that. Come on, your teacher's waiting." 

Bambam stepped back and wiped his tears then Mark waited for him to clean up while outside the toilet before they both set off to the younger's first lesson classroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, finally another update although nothing much interesting happened besides introductions to new people so hopefully you guys enjoyed this filler and the next chapter will have some interesting things. thanks so much for the sweet feedback! love you all.


End file.
